


Dear Who

by Aries_heart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, Five Stages of Grief, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_heart/pseuds/Aries_heart
Summary: There were 5 stages of grief and she went through everyone of them.





	Dear Who

_** Denial ** _

December 11th, 2016

Dear who,

My therapist told me write things down in this journal. She also told me to write all of the things I wanted to say to you, but to not mention your name.

Tells me it's a good thing to do when going through a lost or whatever, but i’m not sure what i have lost exactly .

My parents tell me I need to get counseling because i'm going through grief, but why would i need to grieve, if you aren't gone.

They tell me that i should leave you because apparently you’ve been cheating on me but i don’t believe it. You told me you’d love me always didn’t you. We were practically in love with one another the whole time. It was so magical when we figured it out, i’m sure it was fate.

So why would you go and find someone else, when you i know your not that kind of person. I know you're just staying with her for right now, because like you said it's your cousin right. You simply need to clear your head.

Don't worry, i’ll wait for you.

Love,

Marinette.

 

* * *

 

December 18, 2016

Dear who,

It’s been a week now since you’ve been out of our home, I’m concerned.

You don’t really call anymore and when i call you don't want to answer. It’s been so busy lately trying to fill in the time waiting for your arrival. When are you coming back home. I miss you and i love you.

Please call me

Love,  
Marinette.

* * *

 

December 24th 2016

Dear who,

It’s Christmas Eve, you’ve stop calling me. Are you so excited to be with your cousin that you’ve forgotten me.

I saw you today, in the mall with her, were you shopping for my christmas present. I’m sure you were.

Please come home, I miss you so much.

Love,  
Marinette

* * *

 

_**Anger** _

January 1st 2017,

WHO,

NO.NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO

YOU KISSED HER, YOU FUCKING KISSED HER. ON THE MOUTH.

YOU STUCK YOUR TONGUE IN HER MOUTH AND THEN YOU FELT HER BODY.

HOW COULD YOU

YOU SAID YOU’D LOVE ME FOREVER

YOU SAID I WAS YOUR LADYBUG.

YOUR A FUCKING LIAR, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR LIARRRRRRRRR.

FUCK YOU  


* * *

 

January 5, 2017

Dear who,

You came back home today, after your long stay with your supposed cousin. I know your a fucking liar though. I hate you.

I told you about my day, but you didn't care. You make me fucking upset with your lack of concern for me. I fucking hate you for it. I hate you for making me insecure about myself, making me feel like i’m not enough, and yet i keep my pillows wet with tears because of you every night. Because i still love you. God i hate you.

Fuck you

* * *

 

January 10. 2017

Dear Who,

Told me your going on some dumb trip

You think i’m some naive cunt that doesn't know your a fucking cheat huh.

I fucking hate you and wish your plane would go down, with you and that dumb bitch it.

I HATE YOU, DON’T COME BACK TO THIS HOUSE

* * *

 January 15, 2017

Who,

Alya says i’m to stressed and that i have to much anger, even though she threatened to kill you too. She’s over it, but that’s only because she knew a long time ago.

1 year and 6 months ~~Adr~~ Who

That's how long you’ve been with that whore

Why would you do this to me, haven’t I been a good wife to you.

Marinette

* * *

 

_**Bargaining** _

January 20th, 2017

Dear Who,

I’m tired of being upset Who,so tired. Its draining me.

Can't we just work things out.

We were a good team, You and I.

Ladybug And Chat Noir.

But were grown now, there’s no more Tikki and Plagg to transform us.

Is it too late for us.

yours truly,  
Marinette

* * *

 January 25, 2017,

Dear who,

I know we could work this out. If you apologize I'll, I'll

I don't know what I'd do really.

It hurts.

Don't let us die.

Marinette

* * *

 

_**Depression** _

January 30, 2017,

Were getting a divorce.

I haven't really been writing you who. I didn't want to realize how desperate i've been trying to beg you to come back and give us another chance.

It's like Tikki and Plagg all over again.

My therapist tells me I'm depressed now. I guess I really am aren't i.

It's hard to do what I love when everything reminds me of our time together.

yours truly,

Marinette

* * *

 

 February 3, 2017

Who,

I hate me everything, I hate you for causing me to act this way.

I want to create again. To go out with my friends again who.

God. I hate you with unbridled passion because I can't blame you really. I can only blame myself for my shortcomings.

I couldn't help you, and now I can't even help myself

Where has the old me gone

I want her back

The happy me

yours truly,

Marinette

* * *

 

 February 5 2017,

Dear who,

You broke me. Our divorce is final.

Marinette

* * *

 

February 12, 2017

Dear Who,

If I was brave enough, i might've had a thousands scars on my body. But I'm not so my scars riddle my mentality instead

Sincerely yours,  
Marinette

* * *

 

February 15, 2017

Dear who,

I saw you today who. The day after valentines day, I saw you.And I didn't cry so, I'm writing this to substitute for my tears. There locked inside of me right now, I can't or maybe I don't want to cry in front of the man who assisted with creating this version of me

Who, you are my depressant, the reason I wake up with a wet pillow in the morning. I don't trust you with my heart who because when you had it in your hands you hurt it.Maybe I hurt you too who and it was a bad action based off of a senseless though. But who, I never meant too.

Who, I've loved you for a long time and when we got together it was a magical situation, one I couldn't believe. I loved the attention, the attraction, the love. Because someone like me wasn't built for this

I have to scratch this now who, because just the sound of your voice made me cry.

Maybe it's the thought that I really can't believe we're not together anymore. Or is it the pressure of another mental scar carving into my already fragile heart.

Whatever it is Who, It fucking hurts.

Yours truly,

Marinette

* * *

 

_**Acceptance** _

April 20, 2017

Dear who,

Hi its me. It's been about a month who. I've been doing better. You'd never guess who knocked some sense into me.

Chloe.

She told me I couldn't keep lingering on the past. That I should move forward. That I should pull my head out of my ass and realize that the world doesn't revolve around me and life goes on.

She's been such a great friend these past weeks. My inspiration.

Sincerely,

Marinette

* * *

 

April 29 2017,

Dear who,

I don't have much time to write in you today, Chloe's coming for me.

She'd burn you if she saw you.

I came to give you an update. I decided to get back into fashion. I knew I wouldn't stay away for long.

Chloe's telling me she's my inspiration.

The pain is going away Who, not fully but just a little.

It still hurts to hear your name, or even to see up there on those billboards, but i'm getting better.

I'm going to do better for me Who

Sincerely,

Marinette.

* * *

 

June 5, 2017

Hey Who,

I'm sooo happy right now, i opened my store today.

it was the best grand opening every, you know better Chloe and Alya, I'm not sure who's more Dramatic

Scratch that, Definitely Chloe.

i cant talk long today Who, Chloe's throwing the after party. That's her now banging on the door.

Very Happy,

Marinette

* * *

 

July 13, 2018

Dear who,

Wow, it's been such a long time since I've written to you.

I've been doing so great in my life, id completely forgotten about you.

Who I've been doing well with my life and this will probably be my last entry in you, but I want to thank you now, because of you I became a better person, and because of you I met the love of my life. His name is Luka Couffaine. Your remember Luka right, Juleka's brother.

I love him Who, maybe more than I love you.

I hope you've been well, I only saw you once since our divorce, you looked well and I hope your happy.

Who, you'll always be my first love, the love who broke my heart. But it's time to let you go. 

Be free and happy. Live life to the fullest as I am living mine. I don't hate you anymore, It's time I let go of this anger and tell you I forgive you

So best wishes Adrien.

Sincerely,

  
Marinette Couffaine


End file.
